The OutBreak
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: the year is 2015, and SGT. Humphrey and CPL. Kate of Alpha team have been left behind, on their way back home, they uncover a sinister communist plan. What is this plan? read and find out. Anthro, M for blood, violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**GUESS WHAT GUYS, ITS TIME...FOR... AN ANTHRO!  
>OH YEAH! LET'S BLOW THIS JOINT!<strong>

Chapter 1

Humphrey opened his eyes.

"Huh, must've dozed off."He whispered to himself as he looked around, surveying his surroundings.

He seemed to be in an Alleyway. To his left, a way back onto the streets, ad a dumpster, which hid him from view.

He looked down, and found a Scar-L, red dot sight, grenade launcher, Suppressor and heartbeat sensor. (Yes, I have been playing call of duty, now READ!)

He looked beside him and saw an M16A4 with an under barrel shotgun, and an M4A1, Red dot sight, and flame thrower.

He heard a voice over his headset.

"Humphrey?" the voice called. "Alpha One? Do you read me?"

Humphrey pressed the button on the side of the headset. "I read you loud and clear, go ahead Alpha Two."

"The cargo is entering the den. Are you in position?"

"Copy that, I'm in position and waiting for your signal." Humphrey replied as he pulled out a pair of binoculars, focusing in on the small transportation vehicle, which seemed to be carrying several prisoners, as it slowly rolled through the dust filled abandoned city, towards the P.O.W. impound.

Putting away his binoculars, he checked all his weapons and Ammo before patiently awaiting his signal.

He would not have to wait long though, as he heard a shot from his comrade's Barret .50 Cal.

In a split second, he rushed towards the truck, eliminating all hostiles in his way.

When he finally reached the truck, he pulled aside the curtains, allowing the four prisoners to exit the vehicle.

Humphrey looked to the black wolf that was nearest to him. "Kylee, good to have you back." he whispered, passing the female his M9.

"Good to see you too Bro." she replied.

All three of the prisoners were dressed in White Tee-Shirts and Khaki cargo pants.

Humphrey looked over to the golden brown wolf next to Kylee and nodded, handing her the M4A1.

She in turn nodded and took the rifle. "Thanks."

He handed his M16A4 to the younger white one.

"Alright, let's get going." he said loudly over all of the gunfire in the distance.

The three nodded and started to move, but stopped when they were engaged by a small fire team.

"Quickly behind the truck, I got these guys!" Humphrey commanded.

The three did as told and watched as he began to return fire.

"His aim is remarkable." The golden brown wolf whispered to Kylee, who nodded responsively.

"Yeah, I know." Kylee chuckled.

"Do you think he needs our help?" the white one wondered.

Kylee shook her head. "No, he's got this."

Humphrey jumped to his right, going into a roll as he hit the ground, rolling right behind the truck with the other three.

"Damn it. I'm out." he growled to himself.

Kylee nodded and handed Humphrey his pistol.

Humphrey glanced at Kylee.

"Kylee, these two will go with you o the rendevouz point where you will meet Nicky, Garth and Shawn." he explained, handing her a small watch. "This will lead you there." he shouted over the gunfire.

"On the count of three, you run for that building, and I'll cover you."

"You." he said, gesturing to the brown wolf.

"Kate." the wolf answered.

"What?"

"The name's Kate."

Humphrey nodded. "Kate, you and Her get my sister safely to the rendezvous point." He instructed. "Ready? 1...2...3!"

Instantly, he jumped from his cover and began blasting off rounds at the incoming hostiles as the three other's ran for the building.

Once he was sure that they had safely gotten into the building, he followed.

As he entered through the door, an enemy peered around the corner, ready to blow him away; But Humphrey countered this move, grabbing the hostile and slung him against the wall before killing him with his own knife.

Humphrey picked up the ACR 6.8 and grabbed all the magazines he could see on the fallen foe, before sprinting off to the rendezvous point.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: KATE

"Is this the right spot?" Kate asked as Kylee came to a stop, halting the other two.

The tiny GPS watch he gave them had lead them to a large courtyard.

"That's what his GPS says." She replied as she looked around.

The sound of footsteps came from all around them, Causing Kate and Lilly to swing their guns in those directions.

"Hold your fire!" Kylee shouted, "That's Humphrey's team."

She was right as three American dressed soldiers emerged from three different directions.

"Good to see you in one piece Kylee." Nicky greeted.

Kylee nodded.

Shawn looked around. "Where's Humphrey?"

Kylee looked behind her. "He stayed behind to make sure we got out safe. Go ahead and call for Evac, by the time it gets here, he'll be back." Kylee suggested.

With a quick nod, Garth turned on his headset. "Guardian 3-5, this is alpha Four, we are ready for Evac."  
>He said loudly into his mic.<p>

"Roger that Alpha Four. Enroute for Evac. E.T.A. Ten minutes."

"Copy that Guardian 3-5, see you in a few." Garth replied, turning off his headset before turning back to the other five. "Evac in ten minutes."

With a nod from the others, Nicky tossed Kylee an MK14.

"I assume these are the two?"

Kylee looked back at Kate and the white wolf. "Yes, Kate and Lilly. They are the entire reason we are here."

Nicky nodded. "I just hope you're right about Humphrey."

Kylee's face turned to despair. "Yeah, me too."

An eerie silence followed, making them all feel uneasy.

Fortunately, and unfortunately, the silence was broken by the sound of a bullet bouncing off the ground, passing harmlessly through Kylee's sleeve.

"Contact!" she screamed.

Instantly, they were all behind cover, hiding behind Walls, boxes, dumpsters, the fountain, anything that would provide efficient cover.

Kylee was the first to return fire, firing off four rounds before ducking back down beneath her cover. Each shot met its target, the head of the hostile wolves.

"Now I know why you're Alpha leader, Lieutenant Kylee." Nicky chuckled as she sprung up from her cover, blasting three guys in the gut with her Scar-L hybrid sight. "How much longer 'till Evac?" she shouted, hoping her voice could be heard over the sound of gunfire.

"1 minute!" Garth called back.

"There's too many, we need to pull back to the secondary LZ!" Lilly shouted as she sent a volley of rounds into her target.

"No, wait! Look!" Kylee screamed as she pointed to the enemy soldiers who were being wounded not by them, but by someone else. There was a flash of light around the corner, and sure enough, Humphrey came sprinting around, spinning back around and emptying the clip in his AK into his pursuers.

"Looks like you were right on the money Kylee." Kate commented.

Just as he slid into over next to Kylee, the sound of propeller blades slicing through the wind filled the air.

"Look there's our ride!" Shawn shouted.

Kylee grew frustrated when he saw the A-H 6 hovering towards the ground. "An AH6! What the hell!" she screamed. "There's only enough room for four. Three will have to stay!" She called to her teammates over the multiple sounds.

"Five." Humphrey corrected as he picked up Kylee and threw her in the passenger seat. "Get them out of here Demon!" he commanded. "Kate and I will find our own way home."

"Copy that." Demon responded as she lifted the helicopter off of the ground, piloting it back to base.

"Come on! Let's get out of here." He said as he turned and started sprinting off towards the middle of the city. "We'll lose them in the city."

With a quick nod, and after firing off a few rounds at the pursuing contacts, she shot off after him.

**WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? FEEDBACK PEOPLE! PLEASE! I NEED FEED BACK!**

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate slid behind a box, right next to where Humphrey was taking cover.

"Okay, so remind me again why I was forced to stay behind like am expendable soldier?" Kate griped popping up from her cover to fire off a few rounds at their pursuers.

"Well, you and Lilly are the only ones who have been in there, in...Well you know..." he said, pausing only to fire off some more rounds at their attackers. "Listen, now isn't the time, we need to get out of this mess, that way I won't be fighting for my life while I explain."

Kate nodded, again returning fire on their enemies.

Humphrey looked around, searching for something that would hopefully help them escape with their lives, and if they were lucky, unseen.

Finally, a sight of relief caught his eye. Spinning back around and whispering into Kate's ear, he pulled the pin on his flash, smoke and a stun grenades, popped up from his cover, tree all three of them at his enemies, receiving a minor shot to the arm.

But forcing himself to ignore the pain, signaled Kate to follow him as he ran off into a nearby alley, leaving Kate, and disappearing from sight.

Kate ran into the alley, she did not see anyone but a dumpster, a smaller trash can, a ladder, leading up to the top of the building and a single door.

She heard voices and turned, seeing the shadows of her pursuers, readied her weapon. "Of course he would leave me here alone. That son of a b..." she managed before a hand came across her mouth. Muffling her scream, and pulling her back to behind the dumpster.

She struggled like an ambitious wrestler in the championship match, until of course... She saw that it was Humphrey instantly stopped struggling and grew quiet.

Humphrey's hand bolted Kate against the wall, his other on his knife. Once he saw that most of the hostiles had came running passed the alley, not even bothering to stop and check to see if they were.

Humphrey put a finger to his lips as he silently crouched up and silently walked towards the door, Kate flawlessly sneaking along behind him.

He gently grabbed the knob, and twisted it slowly, silently opening the door.

As soon as he had opened the door, he had his pistol out, checking any and all suspicious objects. "Stick with me." he whispered.

Kate nodded and did as told, following him throughout the building and around the frantically searching guards.

Once they were finally safe from the hostiles, Humphrey had her walking for about another hour, until he had lead her to a cave at the top of a mountain.

Just as he entered the cave, he noticed he heard footsteps, and they were too light to be Kate's.

Instantly, he spun around in front of Kate, shielding her with his own body, and aiming his pistol at the follower.

Humphrey was surprised to see another wolf; her fur was white, with a black tipped tail, paws, and muzzle. And what was even more surprising was that he was wearing a black American special forces suit.

"American special forces?" Humphrey demanded.

The wolf nodded. "I am Luna. It would seem you have found my cave, are you American forces as well."

Humphrey shook his head. "No,  
>Canadian."<p>

"Same difference, it matters not, you are allies, and are no threat to me."

Humphrey nodded. "We need a place to take refuge from pursuing contacts." Humphrey explained, lowering his pistol.

Luna nodded. "You are welcome to stay with me as long as you like."

"Thank you." he whispered a he followed Luna into the cave, leaving Kate standing, still both shocked and surprised from Humphrey's action.

He could have just lost his life had It been an enemy soldier and not Luna.

A million questions flooded her mind as she stood there wondering. "Why did he do that?"

"Kate!" Humphrey called from inside the cave.

When Kate was too far off in thought to come in the cave or even respond, he came walking out to check on her.

Night had begun to settle in, and the beautiful sky was an amazing purple pinkish color.

"Hey Kate," he called, snapping her from her daydream.

Kate blinked, instantly traveling back to reality. "Yeah? What is it?"

"You okay? You seemed pretty distant." Humphrey stated.

Kate nodded. "Me, yeah, I'm just fine."

"Humphrey took his helmet off, placing it down on the ground below him, before removing his armor, and other equipment, until he had nothing left but a white tee shirt, and his desert camouflaged pants.

He then reached up for his head, pulling off his sunglasses, revealing his icy blue eyes.

Eyes that left Kate breathless when she stared into them.

Humphrey walked over to the edge of the rocky platform and sat, staring off into the gorgeous sky. "Would you care to watch the sunset with me?"

Kate was now even more dumbfounded. She had no feelings toward him, and never would, and he knew that as well, so why was he asking her to join him?

Kate shook her head, refraining from saying anything vulgar or uncalled for, due to the fact he was of superior rank. "No thanks, I'm tired, I'm turning in for the night."

Humphrey nodded, still gazing off into the sunset, yet still giving Kate ninety percent of his attention.

As she fell to the ground in the cave, wondering. Why would he risk his life for me? I have never been shown kindness such as this. Why? Why someone risk their life for me? She screamed in her mind.

While the question was temporarily gone as she slept, it would be present itself again in her dreams and again once more later than that.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: Kylee

"What?" Kylee screamed angrily. "What do you mean we can't go after him?"

"I mean exactly that."

"But Commander I..."

"Kylee, I know he is your brother, and he is one of the best we have, he'll make it. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to talk to Kate."

Kylee shook her head. "Not going to happen, not unless you get Humphrey out of there." Kylee refused.

The commander shook his head. "That's not an option, she will see me whether you want her to or not." he replied, beginning to grow somewhat frustrated.

"She stayed behind with Humphrey." Kylee smirked.

The commander nodded. "Very well, you may bring one person with you, Angel, our best pilot and mechanic will be coming with you. Head to the armory and take whatever you need, but you better all come back alive."

Kylee nodded. "Don't worry, we will, and I'm taking Lilly with me."

With a nod the commander spun around in his chair, staring out of the massive window behind him as Kylee left the room.

When she shut the door behind her, she was bombarded with questions by her fellow teammates.

"Lilly, come with me, were going to get your sister, but it's just you and me, no one else but Angel, she's going to get us outta there."

With a nod, the two left for the Armory.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Humphrey sat, gazing off into the sunset, he noticed movement in the corner of eyes, but it was no threat.

It was just Luna coming to sit beside him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Luna whispered.

Humphrey nodded. "It reminds me of what I'm fighting for. The people back home, the food, the freedom, love, wealth."

"Love?"

"Oh yeah. I've fallen in love, but not with anyone back home." Humphrey finished.

Luna grinned. "You're in love with Kate, Aren't you?"

Humphrey nodded. "Yes, she is so beautiful, strong, smart, fast, and there is something else, something I just can't put my finger on. But there is just something about her that I feel attracted to." he confessed.

Luna couldn't help but chuckle. "I know just how you feel."

Humphrey gazed up into her caring pink eyes. "Really?"

Luna nodded, gazing back into the sunset. "Yeah, those were the days, I was only a corporal when I met him, and he...he was a SGT. First class.

On the day we met, we had been assigned to work together in a joint op. For over a month we destroyed valuable hostile supplies and targets. Ever since the joint op had been arranged, and I had first met him, I too felt the same way you do now." Luna finished.

"So...what happened?" Humphrey asked gently, trying to give her any means of mental privacy she might want.

"Well, we were sent on a two year leave. We got married, had two wonderful pups, and when they were only a year old, we had sent them to their grandparents, because we were required to return to Afghanistan. Then, one day, he was K.I.A. During a firefight against an armed infantry division. Two tanks, twenty men, two snipers, and a helicopter...Huh...it's a miracle that any of us made it out alive." she whispered. "Anyway, he managed to demolish the infantry, while me and another squad mate destroyed the helicopter. It seemed as though we might prevail, but as he was planting the charge on the second tank, he was shot, but not killed. With no time to argue, he ordered me and the rest of the squad out of the area before detonating the tank, taking all hostiles in the area with him. It was a devastating loss for me, and would be an even greater one for the pups." she said, wiping away the few tears that had begun to build up in her eyes.

Humphrey bowed his head in respect. "So what about your pups?"

Luna looked over at Humphrey. "they're fine, and I hope that once this mess is over, I can go home and see them again."

Humphrey nodded. "I hope I live long enough to have pups."

Luna chuckled. "Play your cards right and you will."

Humphrey looked back up into the empty black sky. "How old are they now?"

Luna glanced back over at him. "What?"

"Your pups?" he repeated. "How old are they?"

"Oh...well by now, probably ten. They were born the same month so."

Humphrey let out a small chuckle before blurting out. "Damn woman! How old are you?"

Luna chuckled back. "I'm 36"

"Oh...well, I'm going to go get some sleep." Humphrey yawned, pulling himself up and stretching before starting back towards the cave.

"Not before I clean that wound of yours." Luna called back.

Humphrey looked down at the wound on his arm. "Yeah, good idea." he accepted openly as she lead him into the cave.

POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: KYLEE

A single track mind, an undeniably strong will, and strength, all of these are the qualities of a great leader, and an even better soldier and Kylee possessed all of them.

Kylee was completely focused on one thing…saving Humphrey, and all of the other soldiers in the base knew that when Kylee was as focused and intent on completing a mission as she currently was, then it would be best to stay out of her way.

Her one track mind had but a single objective: find Humphrey and bring him back, and failure was not an option, and nothing would stop her from completing this mission.

Kylee quickly glanced back at the accompaniment she was given as she stopped at a large black door.

"Okay." She began. "Lilly, What type of weaponry are you accustomed to?"

Lilly was rather quick and eager to answer this. "Light weaponry. SMG's, pistols, that sort of thing."

Kylee nodded and looked over to Angel. "And you?"

Angel couldn't help but grin at all the possible destruction she could cause with all of the weapons locked up in here. "Assault."

Kylee gave them a devious smirk as she pulled open the door, and with the eyes of a demon said, "Go crazy."

The doors flung open to reveal row upon row, upon row of weapons and equipment, each one categorized by the type of weapon it was.

"Armor and knives are in the back." Kylee called after them as they shot off down the aisles overwhelmed with excitement.

Kylee couldn't help but chuckle. That was her reaction the first time she had come in here.

"Of course I'll stick with the usual." She said quietly to herself as she strolled through the aisles until finally reaching the aisle where assault rifles were stored. Casually walking down the aisle, her gaze fell upon a section of rack with black tape surrounding the armament.

This section, these weapons had been reserved for her; a prestigious privilege that only belonged to such fine soldiers like herself.

She gently reached up to remove her treasured rifle; one clad in gold and metal. She tilted the gun, scanning the metallic surface. Engraved on the side of the rifle was her name and squad: **KYLEE, ALPHA 5-0-1**.

Engraving was yet another privilege that came with being the best.

The multiple scratches and dents in the rifle reminded her of how this weapon had saved her life on countless occasions, how it had seen her through best and worse times and how it had solved so many of her problems.

Slowly, and ever so gently, her arm and the rifle fell to her side; for she had sworn never to lose, or intentionally harm the weapon, as it was a reminder, a memorial, a tribute to those who had died in her squad.

She reached up, slowly grabbing her spare magazines and securing them in her bandolier. As she turned and started off towards the armor and knives, a bright flash of light pulled her back to the rack. Once again she looked upon that rack and found a golden and blue necklace, peacefully swaying back and forth on that rack, an envelope with her name on it, wrapped up by the necklace.

After gently removing the two items, she opened the necklace and found a reminder of her past. She then glanced over at the envelope, thinking about whether or not she should open it.

Having made up her mind, she opened the envelope, and discarded…a letter.

She opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Kylee,_

_I hope you can forgive me for what I've done, I have come to regret that mistake more than I have anything else in my life. It was wrong of me, please…forgive me._

Kylee closed the letter, securing it in her bandolier as well.

She then opened the necklace again, and her mind went wild. Her vast mind began flooding with memories and thoughts, only to be brought back to reality by her squad mates.

"Kylee!" Lilly shouted, finally managing to snap her out of her trance.

"Yeah?" Kylee answered.

"Come on, suit up, we're out of here in ten minutes."

Kylee nodded and hurried to the back where the armor and knives were, still unable to push the thoughts from her head as she slid her bullet proof vest over her white tee-shirt.

"I forgive you." She whispered as she loaded her rifle and exited the armory.

WELL, HOW WAS THAT, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abruptly awoken by the distant, yet threatening sound of gunshots in the distance, Humphrey shot up off of the ground and suited back up, loading all of his weapons and ammo.

The gunshots grew closer, and were now accompanied by shots, causing him to grow increasingly concerned for the safety of his two newfound friends.

He rushed outside, battle ready and prepared to fight to the death, but once he was outside, he was surprised to see three friendly forces pinned behind cover, and North of their position, five full fire teams.

Making the high risk choice to assist the unknown soldiers, Humphrey raced to help.

Humphrey slid into cover next to them, and was speechless when he found that the three unknown soldiers were Lilly, Kylee and Angel.

"Kylee? What are you doing here?" he shouted over the gunfire.

"We came to bring you back to base." Kylee said as she burst from cover and fired off several rounds at the incoming hostiles.

"I appreciate it." He thanked as he too popped from cover to return fire on the enemies.

The sounds of gunshots behind them drew their attention to the source, only to see Kate running down the hill, diving into cover behind a destroyed tank.

Instantly, Lilly emerged from cover, blasting the hostiles with suppressive fire as she sprinted over to Kate.

"Hey sis." She greeted, casting her a quick glance before reloading her UMP. 45 submachine gun.

"Good to see you too." Kate said with a smirk as she spun from cover, firing on the enemy soldiers.

Kate glanced back at Lilly, who gave a quick nod. "Don't worry sis, I'll cover you." Lilly informed. Kate responded with a nod of her own and prepared to dash to the others.

As soon as Lilly burst from cover to open fire, Kate dashed out, sprinting into cover with the others, who welcomed her warmly, but Lilly was still behind the tank, and was pushed back into cover by enemy fire.

"Darn it." she cursed beneath her breath. "I'll give it another go the very next chance I get." She whispered to herself as she loaded her weapon and prepared for another attempt.

But as she was, she felt a sharp, immense force strike her in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees, cradling the area of pain with her arms as she bent over, writhing in pain.

The blow had robbed her of all breath as she struggled to regain her breath. Lilly looked up to see that an enemy soldier had caught her off guard. "Why…You…Little…" she growled, still attempting to catch her breath.

She burst up from the ground, attempting to retaliate with a right hook, but the soldier blocked by grabbing her hand and flipping her over, knocking the breath out of her once again. As she again tried to regain her breath, she shot up off of the ground, again trying to fight back, but received a fist to the face, and allowing the soldier to slam her hard against the tank by her neck.

Lilly struggled and fought back the best she could, but she was no match for the stronger, faster male. Now her only hope for life laid in two possibilities, pray she could reach her knife, or hope one of her teammates would notice and help.

She reached her knife when she felt the enemy contact pound her in the gut with his knee, causing her to drop the knife, and robbing her of what little breath she had left. She felt herself fading away as the grip from his hand grew tighter with each second.

"This is it." She whispered to herself. "Sis, if you're gonna help me, best do it now."

Just as everything began to fade away, she felt blood soak her and she also felt the man's grip loosen, freeing her.

Lilly fell to her knees and hands, gasping for breath. Fortunately, Humphrey had seen her struggle and sent a round into the hostile's head.

An excruciating, painful shock shot throughout Lilly's throat with every breath she took. Almost instantly, Kate was by her side, helping her up. "Lilly, are you okay?"

Lilly looked up at Kate. "Yeah…I'm…" Lilly cried out in pain as the sound of metal ripping through cloth and flesh, and the sound of blood splattering on everything within range.

Kate examined her now unconscious sister. She had been shot in the leg, beaten in the gut and almost choked to death.

"Don't worry Lilly, I'm going to get you out of here." She whispered.

The sound of a foreign scream brought Kate's attention to the enemy soldier charging her. He was armed with a bayonet. He was too close for Kate to do anything other than close her eyes and wait.

A second later, she felt the blood splatter against her, she had heard the knife penetrate flesh, but she hadn't felt it.

"What happened? Am I dead…But I didn't feel anything." She thought to herself. She opened her eyes to see Humphrey take the knife for her.

"Humphrey!" she screamed.

Humphrey didn't respond, he just pulled the knife out of his gut and struck his attacker down. "GO!" he commanded, glancing back quickly before returning fire on the hostile soldiers. "I'll cover you!"

Kate nodded and began dragging Lilly towards the others. Once she had taken cover next to the others, she looked back to Humphrey. "Come on!" she called to him, but Humphrey's hearing had begun fading.

Humphrey looked back over at the others. "Good, they're all safe." He whispered as he turned and started limping back.

Everything was beginning to fade to black, and he was growing increasingly dizzy as he limped over towards the others.

He cried out in pain as he received a shot to his left thigh. He fell to his knee, but pulled himself back up, physically fighting the enemy soldiers, and mentally fighting to keep conscious.

He would received another two shots to his right leg as he was but a few more steps from cover, causing him to fall to the ground. But he wasn't done; he began to crawl into cover.

Another bullet passed through his arm just as he was moving into cover. Once he was in cover, he rolled over, gazing up into the sky. His hearing was gone now, so he couldn't hear Kylee screaming his name. But he could see the tears flowing from her eyes and her mouth showed a loud shriek. With what was left, he forced a smile through the pain and looked over at Kate before losing consciousness.

"Angel, Get on that radio and tell command we need immediate evac, we have wounded!" she commanded.

Angel nodded, hastily doing as told, hoping not to make Kylee even angrier than she already was.

"Don't do this to me Humphrey!" she screamed. "Don't you close those eyes, fight it, please! Stay with me!" she begged, shaking him wildly.

When he didn't wake up, she flipped, grabbing her rifle and popped from cover, firing wildly from rage as she screamed her pain to the world.

Each shot fired met its target, and Kylee went through all four of her remaining clips as she murdered all of the enemy contacts. When she finally ran out, she switched to her pistol.

By the time the black hawk helicopter had arrived and she had run completely out of ammo, she had killed 20 of the 50 enemy soldiers out of rage.

The black hawk helicopter hover closed to the ground, allowing Garth to hop from the side and mop up the remaining ground forces with his Dylan Aero 3000 rounds a minute chain gun while everyone embarked on the helicopter.

Once Garth saw that everyone was loaded up in the helicopter, he joined them, allowing the Black-Hawk helicopter to push itself off the ground and fly back to base.

An hour after they had gotten into the helicopter and left that godforsaken battle ground, Kate, Angel, Kylee and Garth had managed to stop Lilly and Humphrey's wounds from bleeding.

It was about 30 minutes before they had reached base that Lilly had regained consciousness. She hadn't had it as bad as Humphrey. Kate had managed to extract the bullet from her wound and bandage her up, but Humphrey's wound was too deep, he would die without the correct tools.

Kylee hadn't stop screaming since he had lost consciousness, and it had finally caused Garth to lose it.

Garth stood and hit Kylee hard against the neck, knocking her unconscious.

"Finally." Angel muttered. "I thought she would never shut up."

Garth nodded. "Perhaps, but this is a great crisis she is experiencing. She is faced with losing her brother, that would devastate her after…Well…you know."

Angel nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Kate glanced over at the bloody, abused and unconscious body of Humphrey. "Twice now, he has saved my life." She thought to herself. "Why? Why would he reluctantly risk his life like that?"

Her mind exploded with questions and solutions, but none of them matched. Concern and fear gripped her tightly, sending a chill up her spine, but Humphrey's sacrifice for her sparked her unknown feelings for him, and she felt something she had never felt before.

"What is this I am feeling?" she asked herself. "Could this be…Love?"

**WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**SORRY I'VE BEEN AWAY, I'VE BEEN BUSY, HOPE THIS MAKES IT UP.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND BEFORE I FORGET, I HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS.**

**YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT THOUGH.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I AM MENTALLY EXHAUSTED AND HAVE OVERWORKED MYSELF FOR YOU GUYS, AUTHORS NEED LOVE TOO.**

the choppers hovered slowly above the ground, landing in a rather quick fashion.

As soon as they landed, there were several men, dressed in red and white, carrying a stretcher, patiently waiting, and when the door flew open, they hustled, picking up Humphrey and gently placing him on the stretcher before rushing back inside.

Kate, concerned, and unable to understand her newfound feelings for him, paced up next to them, wrapping her paw around his, squeezing hard.

"Please...Whatever you do, stay with me." she whispered in her mind.

When they reached the medical bay, Kate was asked to wait outside.

In another ten minutes, one of the medical officers stepped out, wiping the blood off of his hands with a napkin as he stood just out of the doorway.

"Well..." Kate began. "How is he?"

The old doctor gazed down at Kate, who immediately stood up.

"He'll be fine." the doctor answered, taking a seat in one of the seats by Kate, gesturing for her to do the same.

Kate joined him as he continued to speak.

"Everything went perfectly, bullets were removed without any complications whatsoever and he should be ready for action in about 4 days." he informed.

Kate sighed with relief.

"It's actually quite amazing that someone such as himself could take that much damage and be ready for more in another 4 days. Your friend is quite resilient." He added. "Good day."

Kate smiled, pulling herself up out of the chair and began slowly walking back to her quarters, when a thought came into her mind.

"What if I transferred to their squad?" She thought.

A smile crossed her face as she changed direction, heading towards the commanding officer's room.

Once there, she knocked only once.

"Come in!" Called a voice from beyond the door.

Kate turned the knob, opening the door and shutting it behind her as she entered the room.

"Ahh..." the officer said, overly intrigued. "Welcome back. I trust you have my report?"

Kate gave him a nod. "Yes sir."

The man smiled at her. "Good, then let's get you debriefed, shall we?"

Kate shook her head. "Sir, with all due respect...I refuse to follow that order."

The man sighed. This wasn't the first time he had dealt with Kate, and it definitely wasn't the first time he had played this game.

He knew he would have to bargain for his information, and that Kate always drove a hard bargain.

"Alright, what do you want?"

Kate's serious expression didn't fade, and her tone did not falter as she looked him in the eye. "I'd like a transfer." she answered.

The man stood, stroking his rugged beard. "I see, which squad?"

"Alpha 5-0." she replied.

The man grinned. "With Kylee? I'd take it the joint ops went well then?"

Kate nodded in response.

"Very well, come with me so you can be debriefed." The man said in his scruffy voice.

Kate nodded and stood up, following the out of the room as he led her to the debriefing room.  
><strong><br>POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: KYLEE**

Kylee entered her room, glancing around the white and sage tinted room.

She sank back down onto her military bunk bed as she slipped out of her uniform and putting on a pair of Khaki cargo shorts, and a sleek white T-shirt that revealed her tight curves and slender body.

These clothes were also standard issue.

She looked over at the green and gold box on the ground by her bed.

Temptations overcame her as she reached down and picked it up, opening the box and discarding a long silver chain necklace that had a heart on the end.

Memories flowed through her mind as she sat there, gazing down straight at the necklace.

She clicked a small button on it which caused it to fling open and reveal a picture that showed herself standing beside a taller, built male with the same fur color.

Both figures in the picture were wearing smiles.

Kylee began to tear up as she held the necklace tight against her chest, fighting the urge to scream in pain.

She began to tear up when she took another look at the picture. She then wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "I forgive you."  
>She whispered as she gently placed the necklace around her neck, tucking it away in her shirt.<p>

She then fell backwards on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling above, letting her mind roam free.

She looked up at the clock that hung on the wall, and it read 7:00 P.M. which meant that it was almost dark.

Kylee turned over, stroking her hair as she engaged herself in deep thought. "Shawn, I just want you to know, that I forgive you. But the real question is…Can you forgive me?" she whispered to herself.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall snapped her from her thoughts, and brought her attention to Kate, who came padding in, sporting a large grin.

Lilly wasn't too far behind either and she herself was also wearing a big grin.

"Why the long faces?" Kylee joked.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. "We've just been transferred into your squad." Kate answered.

Kylee couldn't help but grin. "You 'bargained' with Marcus again didn't you?"

Kate nodded. "Got my sister transferred as well."

Lilly nodded, wearing a big grin. "Yep, we made some team out there today." Lilly added.

Kylee nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we did."

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED, **

**TITAN OUT**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**TIME SKIP: 4 DAYS.**

Kate opened her eyes; It was five in the morning.

Pulling herself out of her bunk, she trudged over next to Lilly's bunk.

"Come on Lilly, wake up." Kate demanded.

Lilly just rolled over, pulling the covers up over her head. "The one day I get to sleep in and you have to wake me up." she growled.

A light chuckled pulled Kate's attention to Kylee, who was currently stretching. "The only reason you got to sleep in is because all your training has been finished and my squad is because we only act if requested." Kylee explained as she sprawled out on the floor, performing a series of about 40 pushups before transitioning to sit-ups.

"So let me get this straight." Kate started. "Unless command sends us an objective, we are free to do as we please?"

Kylee nodded, using the bar suspended above the door to do a series of pull-ups. "That's right."

"Sweet." Lilly yawned. "Wake me when you need me."

Again, Kylee couldn't help but chuckle. "Not the best idea."

"Why not?" Lilly and Kate said in Unison.

Kylee released the bar, falling the short two feet to the ground, and looking at the two of them straight in the eye, a dead serious look on her face.  
>"Because the missions we are sent on, are highly dangerous and most are even suicidal. I've lost too many good men, too many friends. You'll need to be in top physical shape if you want to make it out of here alive. Kate, you saw what happened to Humphrey. Even the slightest slip up and your dead."<p>

Lilly jumped out of her bunk immediately."So what do you suggest?"

A smile formed over the wolfess' face as she motioned for Kate and Lilly to follow.

Minutes later, Kylee had lead them into a large room with a large, square matt placed in the middle. It's blue color pulling all attention from all other objects and to itself.

There was a box of water bottled tucked away under a bench, and towels folded and stacked neatly in a shelf with sparring gloves and helmets next to them.

Leaning up against the wall, wearing a grin on his face was Humphrey. "It's about time you showed up." he joked.

Kylee grinned back. "Good to see you too." she said softly as she met him with an embrace.

Once Kylee had released him, he grabbed two pairs of sparring gloves, two helmets, and two mouth guards and handed half to Lilly.  
>"After seeing you fight that hostile like that, it's clear we need to improve your reflexes and fighting ability. No offense."<p>

Lilly nodded. "None taken." She replied, slipping on the accessories, and taking a boxing stance. "Show me what you got."

Humphrey grinned deviously before sending a fist her way; Lilly returned the favor, nailing Humphrey in the gut with a powerful fist.

The impact caused Humphrey to stagger back a foot or two, but it seemed to have little effect. "Is that all you got?" he taunted.

While Lilly and Humphrey threw down, Kate joined Kylee on the bench. "Lilly's going to take Humphrey down."

Kylee shook her head, grinning as she chuckled lightly. "You have much to learn. Look, my brother's not even trying, he's just testing Lilly's abilities."

"My sister knows how to fight, and is faster." Kate stated in a friendly and competitive tone.

Kylee nodded, considering the fact. "No doubt about, she's not defenseless...but..."

"But what?"

"Humphrey has spent years studying all types of martial arts and fighting styles. So basic hand to hand combat skills are practically useless on him." Kylee stated.

They redirected their attention to the fight between Lilly and Humphrey just in time to see Humphrey land a round-house Kick on the side of Lilly's face.

The force from the impact knocked Lilly to the floor and forced all the breath out of her lungs.

"Ow." She groaned as she rubbed the side of her face. She looked up, expecting him to gloat, brag and rub it in her face, but instead, he had outstretched his hand, offering to help her up. "Not too shabby." He grinned.

Lilly grinned back as she accepted his offer, allowing his hand to guide hers up off of the floor.

"Alright." Humphrey began. "I would recommend that you study hand to hand combat."

Lilly nodded and silently exited the room.

Humphrey smiled as he watched her exit the room. "Great girl." he whispered.

He turned to face Kylee and was caught off guard by Kate's embrace. Now too overwhelmed by his secret feelings for Kate, he returned the embrace.

Neither wanted the moment to end, they wanted it to last forever. They wanted to just be able to hold one another for the rest of eternity, but they were soldiers. Caught up in the call of duty.

Right now, duty came first.

Once Humphrey felt Kate release her embrace, he grew somewhat sad, having felt such joy and happiness for but a split second, only to have it taken away and held to where he couldn't reach.

But he now found himself staring right into Kate's wondrous Amber eyes, almost becoming lost in the endless universe hidden away inside them.

She smiled warmly at him, which left him shocked, breathless, and made him melt. He returned the smile as he focused on nothing other than her. "Uhh...Kate...H...Hey...Ha ha...H...How's it...going?" He stuttered nervously. "You...Uh surprised me there."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Just wanted to say thanks for saving me back there. If you hadn't risked your life for me like that, both me and my sister would be...Incapacitated."

"Y...Your welcome." Humphrey replied warmly, having felt such great emotion. But yet again, it was stolen away from him when Kate gave a smile and a wink and left the room.

Once more the young soldier yearned for her presence, but she was already gone and in doing so, left the hero wounded, in more ways than one.

But almost as soon as Kate had left, Garth burst into the room. "Guys the commander wants to see you." he informed.

Kylee cast Humphrey a quick glance before nodding and hustled to the commander's room, where they found Kate, Lilly, Nicky and Angel waiting for them.

"Commander." Kylee greeted. "You needed to see us?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes, you are to take these four along with your brother on a retrieval mission directly into an enemy base." he answered with a hefty voice.

Kylee nodded. "Well get it done sir." she replied as she exited the room, her squad-mates following close behind.

Upon entering the armory, Kylee felt the need to acquire some extra gear, grabbing five extra weapons and matching ammunition, stuffing it all in her rucksack.

Afterward, the six embarked on a Blackhawk Helicopter and headed off to the given coordinates.

"So what's our ETA?" Humphrey asked, glancing over at Kylee.

"About 20 Minutes. Check weapons and Ammo, silencers on, this is a stealth/infiltration mission. Be ready by the time we get there!" she replied, attempting to speak over the sound of the heli's propeller blades whipping through the air.

She received a quick assuring nod from all of her teammates.

"ETA: 2 Minutes!" The pilot called. "Well be setting down a good half mile from the exact coordinates."

Kylee attached her silencer and heartbeat sensor to the side of her signature MK14, preparing herself for the mission.

Reaching into her rucksack, she pulled out a thermal scope, and attached it to her rifle.

"Green Light! Green Light!" The pilot called.

Kylee nodded and jumped out the side, landing on the top of a tree limb, swinging down each branch like a monkey before she reached the ground, where she waited for the rest of the squad.

"Mark your evac position with blue flares!" the pilot said over the radio.

"Alpha 5-0 copies. Will do. Have yourself a safe flight back home, and save me a cup of coffee." Kylee responded.

With a quick glance to everyone, Kylee rushed off towards their objective.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The squad came to a halt, just outside an enemy base that seemed to be abandoned.

"Is command sure this is where we're supposed to be? I mean, it looks like the seals were here." Kylee said confused.

"Lieutenant!" Lilly called. "We've got contact!"

Kylee looked over to Lilly, who was pointing to the swarm of hostile soldiers sprinting their way, screaming."

"Stay down, don't let them see you!" Kylee whispered.

Everyone hit the ground, ducking under cars, barrels, anything to conceal their presence.

The sound of thunder clapped as the footsoldiers ran past them, screaming in terror.

Once the last soldier had past them, Kylee looked to her squad-mates and nodded, picking herself up off the ground and heading into the base.

Once there, they all agreed to split up, Lilly went with Nicky, Kate with Humphrey and Angel went with Kylee.

"Were looking for the mainframe." Kylee said over the radio.

"Roger that." they all answered simultaneously.

POV: Lilly.

"Stay on your toes Lilly." Nicky whispered as they stood outside the side entrance of the base.

Quietly opening the door, Nicky and Lilly proceeded into the building.

A thick green mist, and a barely audible moaning eminated from the cieling.

"This place gives me the creeps." Lilly said quietly. "It's so cold too."

"I hear you." Kate's voice crackled through Lilly's headpiece.

Lilly kept close to Nicky, keeping within whispering range.

But she felt a weird substance on the bottom of her boots, and looked down to examine the substance.

"Yuck, what is this stuff?"

Nicky stopped and turned towards Lilly, examining the substance.

She then pulled a small flat stick out of her utility and scraped the substance into a container before attatching the container to her belt.

"Altight let's keep moving." Nicky whispered, standing back up as she continued on through the base.

Lilly continued to follow, but a demented shriek pulled her attention to the dark ceiling that seemed to stretch for miles.

"Uh...Nicky?" she whimpered.

"Yeah?" Nicky replied casually.

"Why do I feel like we are being watched?" she whispered, completely scared.

Nicky froze, going into a crouch as she checked the perimeter.

"Swithing to thermal optics." she said as she scanned the area, checking every nook and cran. "I've got nothing on my thermal or heartbeat, we're clear Lilly." she repelied.

Now Lilly was scared as the sound of chains rattling and the sound of metal clanking quickly allowed Lilly's fear to overcome her.

Suddenly, what little light remained spontaneously shut off, and Nicky could hear Lilly scream in bloody murder. And when the lights returned, Lilly was gone.

"Lilly?" Nicky whispered. "Lilly? Where are you?"

She pulled her rifle to her shoulder, aiming down the sights as she continued through the corridor.

She noticed the flickering light emitting from a door further down the hallway. She leaned up against the wall next to the door entrance.

She turned the corner and saw a trail of blood, leading to a hostile soldier who sat in the middle of the room, clutching himself tight as he mumbled to himself.

"Are you...?" Nicky began.

The soldier looked up at her frozen with fear.

He began screaming as he pulled out a pistol and began firing wildly, managing to hit Nicky in the side.

Nicky gritted her teeth as she fired a single round into the hostiles heart.

She clutched her side as she continued to search for her missing squad-mate.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As she stumbled down the corridor, struggling to keep consciousness, Nicky fell to her knees as she activated her emergency beacon which alerted her comrades of her struggle.

" Guys... I've been hit... Li... Lilly h... Has gone missing, need assistance." She managed through the pain. She fell back against the wall, sliding down it as she clutched herself tightly as she fought to stay conscious.

"Just hang in there Nicky; we're in route to your position. ETA 3 minutes." Kylee responded.

A cold darkness crept over her as she felt herself begin to fade, but a demented wolf-like howl followed by inhuman shrieks pulled her back.

She looked up in that general direction and saw Lilly limping towards her slowly, covered in blood from head to toe and a massive wound in her thigh.

Lilly fell against the wall next to Nicky, wincing at the immense pain in her thigh. "Nicky…" she groaned. "It Hurts!"

"Don't worry Kid, your sister and the others are on their way her. They're going to help us get out of here and it'll all be over." Nicky comforted.

Lilly panted heavily as she glanced over at Nicky. Despite her almost demonic appearance and brutal fight skills, endless strength, she was a great person. But one thing had always bugged Lilly, Nicky's hair fell down right over her eyes, hiding them from sight. Lilly was curious about Nicky's hidden facial features, the only part of her face visible was her muzzle teeth and her ears.

Lilly finally snapped herself out of it and nodded. "Yeah, I hope your right."

Finally, Kylee and the other's came sprinting around the corner, and when Nicky saw Kylee, she saw a look on Kylee's face that she had not seen in a long time…Fear.

Kylee helped Nicky up, while Kate helped Lilly up. "We've got to get out of here." She panicked.

Humphrey gave Kylee a hard punch to the face. "Sis…This isn't the time to panic, it's the time to act. So let's act."

Kylee nodded. "Thank you. Now, how do we get out of here?"

Kate pointed to the corridor right ahead of them. "I saw a couple of jeeps in the vehicle bay in that direction."

Kylee nodded. "Humphrey, Angel…we're going to need suppressive fire. Nicky?"

"yeah." She said in a pained voice.

"Can you shoot?" Kylee asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she chuckled painfully as she started firing off rounds at the unkown pursuing hostiles.

Once the six had reached the vehicle bay, Humphrey, Kate, and Angel hotwired their jeep and stayed only long enough for Kylee to Help Lilly and Nicky into the jeep.

It was then that they hit the gas and sped away from their failed mission, unaware of the new mission of higher importance…Survive the zombie invasion.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, **

**TITAN OUT.**


	9. Chapter 9

T.O.  
>Kylee<br>I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry at first, but the sound of fire crackling and stone crumbling against the ground. When my vision returned, I saw Nicky lying up against the wall with Lilly lying on the floor next to her, unconscious. Nicky looked like she was about to pass out herself. Her breathing was heavy and there was an immense amount of blood that covered both the ground and her body. She was covered in cuts and looked like she was barely alive. Lilly didn't look to be daring any better. I stood up and began to limp towards her, but she pulled her gun up, aiming it at me. I, in turn froze up, not sure what was going through her mind. As I stared straight into the barrel of her gun, I noticed how her hand shook uncontrollably. Before I could react, she pulled the trigger. I felt, as well as heard, the round fly just past the side of my face. All this happened in the course of about two seconds. The next thing I knew, I heard a body hit the ground and turned to see the body of an enemy soldier lying on the ground. Despite the shaking of her hand, Nicky had managed to put her round squarely in the middle of his head.  
>I turned back, only to find her smiling weakly. "You flinched." She joked.<br>I couldn't help but chuckle, only it hurt to do so.  
>"Can you walk?"<br>"Barely." She said weakly.  
>I nodded. "Here, take my shoulder then." I reached down and pulled her up, allowing her to lean on my shoulder. I then reached down to pick up Lilly, but my heart froze with fear when I heard that same inhuman roar from before. I turned, facing the only door still intact; to see three more of our new foes come rushing in.<br>"Oh shit!" I thought, reaching for my pistol.  
>Before me or Nicky could react, they fell, dead. Landing upon the ground with a sickening splat. I looked from the bodies to the door to see a white wolfess with black socks wearing an American special forces suit.<br>"Quick grab your friend and follow me, stay silent and you will live." She said to me waiting eagerly.  
>I nodded responsively and grabbed Lilly before following her out of the door.<br>Humphrey  
>We finally arrived back at the base. Everything was barred and boarded up. We waltzed up to the nearest window and began banging on the boards. We heard a few quick whispered before everything grew silent. We continued to wait. "You gonna let us in or not?" I growled angrily.<br>Upon hearing these words, an eye could be seen looking back at us through the boards. "Quick, come in. Hurry." And without another word she pulled the boards down and allowed us to enter, nailing the boards up after we were all back inside. When she had finished, she turned to me. "Your all that's left? This is it?" She questioned with concern. I shook my head.  
>"No, my sister and two of our other squad mates were desperate on the way in." I responded. Turning to face Kate. "We were going to go looking for them."<br>Zoe shook her head. "No you can't go out there." She denied. "It's too dangerous!"  
>I looked back to Kate. "What if we told you we could bring back some supplies?" I said, looking back to Zoe, who seemed of some interest.<br>"What kind of supplies?"  
>I looked around; they didn't have much, about three other wolves. One had the same color fur as Kate, only a bit lighter. Each of them had a rifle or shotgun, there didn't seem to be much ammo lying around or food for that matter. "Food, weapons, ammo, silencers, night vision goggles and a few extra paws. And maybe, just maybe, some medical supplies."<br>Zoe nodded, looking back to her sister, who nodded as well. But before she could say anything else, Garth came running in, binoculars in one hand, his chaingun in the other and several belts of ammo wrapped around his chest. Shawn wasn't far behind.  
>"We got hostiles, lots and lots of hostiles." Garth said loudly, apparently not noticing me. "Humphrey? Where's Everyone else? Where's Lilly and Kylee?"<br>I shook my head, I'm going to go and get them."  
>Garth nodded. "I'm going with you; you'll need the extra firepower." I nodded responsively, pulling my gun up to my shoulder. As I turned to begin my search, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kate standing there. "I'm going too."<br>"No Kate." I said refusively. "I can't let you do that, stay here."  
>"No Humphrey, she barked Lilly is my sister, and I'm not letting you go out there alone to get yourself killed." She said, clearly determined.<br>I sighed, knowing I couldn't stop her. "Okay, but you stay close to me, and be careful."  
>She nodded and reloaded her weapon. Before another move or sound was made, I stopped. "Wait, we could go through the armory." I said aloud. Zoe nodded tossing me the keys.<br>"You'll have quite a few to deal with, there should also be something we can use to keep them out of here."  
>I nodded, and climbed through the debris, with Kate and Garth right behind me. And as soon as the corridor opened back up, there was a small horde of contacts, shambling towards us.<br>"Ready?" I said aloud.  
>Garth grinned, pulling up his chain gun and revving up the barrel. "Ready."<br>I turned to Kate who simply switched off her safety and nodded.  
>"Okay...3...2...1...GO!" I shouted, sprinting towards the crowd, firing wildly.<br>**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.  
>TITAN OUT.<strong> 


	10. Chapter 10

The Outbreak

OKAY, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR THIS FOR A WHILE, AND YOU ALL DESERVE IT SO HERE YOU GO.

CHAPTER 10

NICKY

I followed this wolf while dragging both Kylee and Lilly behind me. Despite the physical pain, I still carried on. Once we reached our point of refuge, I placed Kylee and Lilly and leaned up against the wall, sliding down. Pain and exhaustion shot through my body and I shrugged at the intense pain. "So…" Kylee began. "What now?" pain as well as blood flowed out of her mouth along with her slurred and disoriented words.

The wolf simply looked back to us, she walked over towards Kylee. "I'm going to need to remove your uniform if I am to treat your wounds." She said instructively. Kylee simply nodded, unzipping her uniform, revealing the deep gashes and wounds. The wolf pulled out some black string and a pin cushion. "I have only one thing to kill the pain." Kylee looked back up at the wolf, "Please…What is it?" she said, begging for a release from the pain. The wolf set her tools down and quickly and sharply knocked Kylee out with a simple poke to the neck. It was then that she began to stitch up Kylee's wounds. The smell of blood filled my nose and it made me shivered, but at least I knew we were all still alive. It's a good thing she knocked Kylee out or she could have gone into shock, and that would be the last thing we need.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, still tightly clutching my stomach. She stood up, finished with her work, and looked over to me. "Fight till we're free from this hell." She said, pulling out another pin cushion. She then knelt down next to Lilly who was already unconscious. The extent of Lilly's wounds weren't as bad as ours, so it didn't take her any longer than four minutes to finish the job. Once finished she then knelt down next to me.

LUNA

I knelt down next to the brown wolf, ready to begin, but as I went to work I noticed the large amount of blood streaming down her muzzle. I pushed her hair out of her face, revealing a horrible sight, two faded, blank eyes staring straight back at me. The large gash across her forehead was not the cause for the shivers that ran up my spine, no it was the eyes. In her eyes, I saw so much death and despair, the death of light. "Y…You're blind." She merely grinned, grabbing the tools from my hand.

"I'll do it." She said, beginning to stitch together her wounds back together. I fell back over, staring at this frightening wolf. Even at my best, I don't think I would even remotely stand a chance against her. Her looks alone were more than intimidating, they were…horrifying. I tried to shake the thought from my mind. So I stepped outside, watching the landscape. Nothing about it was normal any longer. Clouds bleed crimson instead of rain; there was greyness to the world, a dull, quiet and evil vibe that left one feeling hopeless. Off in the distance, one could hear screaming and unearthly roars, but none of that struck me quite like that other wolf did. "I'm Nicky, this is Kylee and Lilly." She said, gesturing to the two other wolves that now lie in the cave. "Luna." I replied.

"So what now?" she asked, looking up to me.

"We fight our way home."

HUMPHREY.

I stood just inside the armory, holding the door open so Kate and Garth could get inside, once in there; I shut and locked the door. "There, that should hold them a while." I announced, turning back to face them. I began looking around the room, here take these I said, handing them a large black trunk. Garth wasted no time, throwing tons of guns and ammos into the large trunk. He then grabbed several more belts of ammo and threw them over his shoulder. "Okay." I sighed, realizing we had all we need. "How do we get it back to the others? Garth grinned. He found a nearby rucksack on the ground and ripped the straps off, attaching them to the trunk. "Let's go." He said confidently.

SORRY IT WAS SHORT, BUT MY BRAIN NEEDS A BREAK, IT'S CRAZY LATE FOR ME AND I'M TIRED. SO GOODNIGHT.


	11. Chapter 11

Nicky

I looked over to Luna, who stood gazing off at...something. It seemed as though she was looking for something.

I stood, grabbing my rifle as I joined her.  
>"There's an airport not too far from here, we could easily fly out of here." She explained. "We could go home."<p>

"Who says it'll be any different when we get home?" I replied.  
>"But that might be our only chance to get out of here." Kylee agreed, forcing herself off the ground, it was around this time Lilly awoke.<br>"Come on, let's go." Kylee said, helping Lilly up.  
>"But you two are in no condition to travel." Luna protested.<br>"Trust me, they're capable." I grinned.  
>Luna sighed, obviously unwilling to allow this however, there wasn't much of a choice.<br>"Alright, let's go."

Luna

We began our journey, heading down the mountain, there were very few zombies standing in our way. The first one was a silent kill, thanks to Nicky's huge knife.

But as we moved on, I felt as if we were being watched from every window and alley, still we kept moving. The more we walked, the deeper the feeling took hold. I led them around a corner and waited, looking around the corner. It was strange, there were no infected to be seen anywhere, however, Nicky kept saying she could hear whispering. Just as I thought we were clear, a bullet zipped by, shattering the closest window. I ducked behind a nearby garbage bin, commanding the others to do the same.  
>I pulled my rifle around the corner to spot the hostile force, only to have it shot out of my hands.<br>It fell, just out of reach, and between complete exposure and a truck that was out of commission.  
>"Blast!" I screamed furiously. "They've got me zeroed."<br>Nicky nodded an shot out of cover, firing at whatever, directing all attention to herself.  
>I used this distraction to jump from behind my cover and grab my rifle, going into a roll and landing hard behind the truck. I popped back out, spotting and disposing of my targets.<br>"Well." I said, joining Nicky. "That was a waste of time."  
>She nodded, turning to continue on. However she froze, spinning around a corner, where we found Humphrey, Kate and Garth.<br>"Whoah, Nicky...take it easy."

"Humphrey."

**LOOK, I'M SORRY IT WAS SHORT, IT WAS JUST A FILLER. NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. PROMISE.**


End file.
